


【霜铁授翻】公平起见 playing fair

by FloraFangfei



Series: AMidnightDreary的霜铁宾果（授翻） [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: Loki希望他的求婚是完美的。不幸的是，Tony有别的计划。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: AMidnightDreary的霜铁宾果（授翻） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【霜铁授翻】公平起见 playing fair

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084557) by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary). 



> Bingo里的第一篇文！我超兴奋！！！  
> B4——设定：餐厅（Square filled: B4 - Restaurant (setting)）  
> 

“不。”Loki第八次说。他一直数着呢。

“我甚至没张嘴呢。”Anthony答道，无辜的睁着眼睛。

Loki翻开菜单，低下头，想要遮住自己的脸。现在情况不是很理想。“你正要张嘴。”

“你今天晚上很奇怪。”Anthony笑着告诉他。

“我没有。”Loki说。他用菜单挡着脸，只露出一双眼睛对他的爱人怒目而视。他才不奇怪。这一点也不奇怪。他只是——

好吧，好吧，可能他真的行为怪异。有一点。

Anthony咧嘴笑了，他大致知道Loki刚才在内心里承认了什么。Loki轻轻叹了一口气，低头看这家餐馆都提供了些什么。但他发觉自己无法集中精神。

要知道他不能一直否认。那会很不礼貌。而且Anthony估计会很受伤，而那时Loki最不想看到的。但尽管这样，他不能——他真的不能说好。那会破坏他的整个计划，而他不喜欢自己的计划被破坏。

“所以，你现在想要甜点吗？”

Loki抬眼。“抱歉，你说什么？”

“甜点。”Anthony笑着答道。“你已经对着甜点菜单盯了十分钟了。”

“哦。”Loki吞咽一下，叹了口气。“是的，要一份甜点吧。这是——你要什么？”

Anthony抬抬眉毛。“你知道我选这家餐厅的原因吗？”

哦是的，Loki知道。他环顾四周——看着摆在他们二人中间的蜡烛，桌上的花束，昏暗的灯光。钢琴在背景里漫不经心地弹奏着，乐声轻松舒缓，毕竟顾客大多是年龄各异的情侣。这是一家装饰华丽的餐厅，但比Anthony通常去的那些要更安静，更舒适。

Loki吞咽一下。“这里挺好的。”他说的是实话。

都有点好过头了。这个餐厅，还有歌剧票？很容易看出Anthony的计划是什么。他们毕竟已经在一起好几年了，Loki现在对中庭的习俗也很熟悉了。而且他了解自己的爱人。Anthony讨厌歌剧。

“确实挺好的。”Anthony有点敷衍的赞同。“但是要知道，他们的提拉米苏做的很好。”

Loki看了他一会儿，有点没反应过来，随后他逼着自己说点什么。“啊，原来如此。”

Anthony没忍住自己的笑容。Loki看得出来。他皱眉，放下菜单。Anthony看起来也不难过，一点也不。事实上，他好像迎来了自己的高光时刻。

“你太过于享受这一切了。”Loki告诉他。

Anthony呷了一口酒，抬了抬眉毛。“好吧？你不想让我如此享受我们的约会？”

这句话是开着玩笑说的，但是Loki还是皱了皱眉。“没有。”

Anthony大笑着伸出手，牵住Loki的，二人手指缠在一起。“我看不出你有什么可紧张的。”

“我没有紧张，”Loki立马说谎。“再说了，你为什么不紧张？我已经告诉你好多次了，我没有。”

“我甚至什么都没问。”Anthony说。他还在笑。“我每次想问的时候，你都打断我。或者根本不让我张嘴。”

Loki的眉头皱的更紧了。“而你没有感到困扰？”

“没有。”

侍者来到他们的桌边，Loki为二人点了提拉米苏，甚至都没正眼看那个年轻人。他盯着Anthony，对方靠在自己的椅子里也盯着Loki，一副漫不经心但幸灾乐祸的样子。

“为什么你不感到困扰？”Loki问道。

“为什么我要感到困扰呢？”Anthony抬起一边的眉毛。

Loki注视着他。他有点生气。“如果我问了你而你说了不，我会感到困扰的。”

“如果我不是认真的呢？”

Loki咬紧牙关。“我是认真的。”

“真的？”Anthony把手伸进西服口袋里。

哦。

哦不。

“Anthony。”Loki开口道。Anthony阻止了他。

他拿出一个小小的方盒子，把它放在桌子上。那是一个深绿色的天鹅绒盒子。Loki知道里面装着什么。他当然知道。从Anthony给他那两张歌剧票，告诉他“穿好看点”的那一刻就知道了。

“所以你其实不想？”Anthony问道。他微笑着，声音没有丝毫变化。

Loki阴沉沉的看着他。“这不公平。”

“亲爱的。”Anthony说着，把胳膊撑在桌上身体前倾。“我们什么时候公平过？”

Loki的表情还是阴沉沉的。他盯着那个小盒子。是的，他知道里面盛着什么。他想象着细节。他想要打开盒子亲眼见到。

“我做了自己该做的，吾爱。”Anthony说。“是不是该你做点什么了？”

Loki抬头。看着Anthony柔和的眼神，他无法感到生气。他感觉自己努力维持的表情破碎了。

“你毁了一切。”他告诉Anthony。

“你夸张了。”Anthony回嘴。

Loki叹息着从空间口袋里掏出了一个小盒子。也是天鹅绒的，只不过这一个是红色的。

“我随身携带它几个月。”他说。“我计划好了一切。那原本会是完美的。我真的看不出你有什么原因——”

“闭嘴。”Anthony打断他，笑着把手伸向那个小盒子。

但是Loki动作比他快，抢先把盒子抓在手里。他眯了眯眼。“你一直都知道，是吧？”

Anthony叹息，手不情愿地回到他的那半边桌子。“你想要问我这件事吗？是的。”

“怎么知道的？”

Anthony充满喜爱的看了他一眼。可能还有点恼怒。“Loki，说真的。我没有想你希望那样睡那么久。我在你身边‘睡着’的时候你隔几天就会把它拿出来看一看，你不能指望我没有注意到。”

Loki盯了他好久。“哦。”他最终说道。

“是啊。”Anthony说，忍不住笑了。“哦。”

年轻的侍者给他们送来了甜点。从他脸上的笑容和眼神来看，他注意到了桌上的盒子，但他什么也没说。

当他再次离开，Loki还在看着自己的爱人。“但是为什么——你为什么不能等一会？”

“我等了好几周。”Anthony说“好几个月。你没有——你没有问，我逐渐不耐烦了。我想你可能是怕我拒绝——而我向你保证，我不会——你可能是需要一点鼓励，呃，你知道的。”

“所以你打算问都不问就毁了我的计划。”Loki干巴巴的说。“完美。”

“哦得了吧，别这么生气。求你了。我只是——你是个完美主义者！而我不是神族——至少现在不是。金苹果挺稀罕的，是吧？”

Loki抑制不住嘴角上扬。“是啊。”

Anthony也笑了，阳光又可爱。Loki在他笑的时候真的无法对他生气。

“太好了。”Anthony说。“但不管怎样。重点是，我不想一直等下去，好吗？我也不要求有多完美。有你和我就够了，那就很完美了。”

Loki感觉自己的笑容扩大了。他捉住Anthony的手牵到唇边，亲吻爱人的指关节。

Anthony咯咯地笑了。“我爱你，你知道。尽管你是一个傻傻的完美主义者。”

“我很欣慰。”Loki干巴巴的手。“我也爱你。”

“完美，那就说定了，我能要那个盒子吗？”

“不。”Loki说。盒子再次消失在他的口袋里。

Anthony瞪着他。“我以为我们刚说好了——”

“你会耐心的等到我问你？是的。”

“这不公平。”Anthony噘嘴。

“是啊。”Loki说着，舀了第一勺提拉米苏。“我不喜欢自己的计划被别人打乱。我未来的未婚夫也不行。”

Anthony郁闷了，但是他很快又开心了起来。“嘿，我们能不能——你看，我们刚决定要订婚，对吧？”

Loki瞥了他一眼，抬起一根眉毛。“决定要订婚。”

“是啊，”Anthony说着点点头，一把抓过自己的小盒子。“我们换个词。像你说的那样，未来的未婚夫。我字面意义上做了这个戒指，你不会想要浪费它，是吧？”

Loki微笑着放下叉子。“当然不。”

Anthony得意的笑了，打开盒子，里面是一个可爱的金色指环。灯光照在一颗小小的翡翠上。

“怎么样？可以吗？”

“当然。”Loki毫不犹豫的说。“当然可以。”

那一个晚上他都戴着那枚戒指，并且总是抑制不住的抚摸它。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的很喜欢Loki计划每一个细节然后说“好了我要在这个时间天还要晴所以我们可以看见星星和无数其他的东西”然后永远。等了下去。因为他很浪漫而他的Anthony值得最好的，好吧？好哒。  
> 译者笔记：这是我被授权翻的第一篇文嗷！我也超兴奋！！！有什么不妥的地方评论告诉我嗷！  
> （请原谅我的魔鬼直译）


End file.
